A World Without Batman!
Judgement Day!, Part One is the nintyith episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. And the first part of the series finale. Air Date March 9, 2013 Teaser Equinox was revealed to be a hoax, created by the ones they call the Cadre! Meanwhile, Libra battles the Justice Society of America, and Starman was killed by Libra who made unbalanced power of Starman's cosmic staff, putting each JSA member in comas. Libra even stated, "Starman was my hero anyway". Main Plot Batman vanishes during the destruction of the Bat-Cave, causing Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, the Teen Titans, the original Justice League of America, the Justice League America, Plastic Man, the Outsiders, Bronze Tiger and the Justice Society of America to believe Batman has died, but Batman actually reappeared in an alternate reality, a world without Batman, which was caused by Libra's 12th and final fragment. Meanwhile, the Justice League America go out on a mission and are suddenly about to be sacrificed by the Cadre of the Immortals. Trivia *Ice was used under Overmaster's influence. *Nightwing and Batgirl were messing with Kid Flash, when they avoided Bruce's call. *Beetle and Booster were playing pool, when they avoided Bruce's call. *Guy was on a meltdown, when he avoided Bruce's call. *Fire and Ice were doing samba in Brazil, when they avoid Bruce's call. *Captain Marvel was with his family, when he avoided Bruce's call. *Rocket Red was with his family, when he avoided Bruce's call. *Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Wonder Woman lie to Batman that they just don't have time to stop Equinox, right now, in the outside, it is revealed that they just don't have the nerve to talk to Batman. *The Outsiders were Training, when they avoided Bruce's call. *New JLA members: Crimson Fox (Constance D'Aramis), Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi), Elongated Man, Gypsy, Hal Jordan, Kid Flash, Lionheart, Maya (Chandi Gupta), Metamorpho, Power Girl and Tasmanian Devil (Hugh Dawkins) *Heroes with a World Without Batman: **Nightwing: Never became Nightwing and Deadman was his guardian. **Barbara Gordon: Never became Batgirl, and became deputy commissioner after her father had died in Red Hood's hands. **Black Lightning: Never redeemed himself after Darkseid took him in. **Katana: Never redeemed herself after Darkseid took her in. **Metamorpho: Never redeemed himself after Darkseid took him in. **Superman: Was tortured and humiliated by Darkseid after the loss of his battle without the Justice League. **Wonder Woman: Was made a slave in slave outfit by Darkseid to serve him. **Aquaman: Had grown a beard, and his hair was grown, and started an affair with Wonder Woman as they teamed up to stop both Darkseid and Ocean Master, he failed to save his wife, Mera, because Black Manta killed her. **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: Never met Batman and never formed the Justice League. **Martian Manhunter: Never met Batman on a mystery solving, and was trapped by Darkseid. **Barry Allen/Flash: Was partners with Hal and never formed the Justice League. **Black Canary: Never met Batman, though called him cute. **Wildcat: Never taught Batman how to box, ever since. **Plastic Man: Never became Plastic Man, and was still Kite-Man's henchman. **Alan Scott: Never retired, and was still the protector of Gotham City. **Jay Garrick: Never met Batman. **Hourman: Never met Batman. **Dr. Mid-Nite: Never met Batman. **Hawkman: Never met Batman, but seemed to remember that Batman had dressed like him for Halloween. **Atom I: Never met Batman. **Power Girl: Never met Batman. **Mr. Terrific: Never met Batman. **Starman: Never met Batman. **Bronze Tiger: Had been a vigilante attacking mobs. **Green Arrow: Had been a vigilante in Gotham for a long time, and never gained his second costume. **Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II: Never answered a signal message from Batman about Jarvis Kord, which caused the Reach to destroy Hub City. **Captain Marvel: Never gained his family, lived in the orphanage, which was closed, for 3 years, but still has the power of Captain Marvel. **Firestorm: Never gained his costume, and doesn't control his powers well. **Geo-Force: Had been hiding from Baron Bedlam. **Halo: Never met Katana. **Red Tornado: Never met Batman. **Zatanna: Never met Batman. **Elongated Man: Never met Batman. **Hawkman II: Never met Batman. **Atom II: Had been partners with Hawkman, but never met Batman. **Guy Gardner: Had his ring, and doesn't know Batman. **Booster Gold: Is aware of the timeline. **Tempest: Had left Aquaman after the death of Queen Mera. **Kid Flash: Had been obese for a long time after eating much, and never became Kid Flash. **Captain Atom: Had been a defender of America for a long time. **Rocket Red: Returned to Russia! **Fire: Was still apart of the Global Guardians and never gained her second costume. **Ice: Was still apart of the Global Guardians and never gained her second costume. **Speedy: A vigilante known as Arsenal. **Donna Troy: Was proclaimed the new Wonder Woman by Hippolyata to stop Darkseid. *Cadre of the Immortal: **Prester John: Aka the Immortal. Wanted to rid the world of modern technology. Killed by the Overmaster for failing to defeat the JLI. **Mahayogi: A Hindu wraith and servant of the goddess Shiva. Gave Maya her powers. **Druid II: An English villain. Died at end of story. **Phalanx: Italian hero wearing Roman armor who could create duplicates of himself. **Mohammed Ibn Bornu: North African hero with an electronic spear that fired bolts of lightning, he rode a flying robot horse. **Musashi: A super powered Japanese warrior hero. **Seneca: Superstrong Native American hero. **Xiuhtecutli: Aztec styled Mexican warrior woman with solar powers. **Osiris: Egyptian hero wearing golden armor, believed he was Osiris re-incarnate. Quotes *Alfred: (to Batman) Remember when you left Gotham? Before all this, before Batman? You were gone seven years. Seven years I waited, hoping that you wouldn't come back. Every year, I took a holiday. I went to Florence, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Arno. Every fine evening, I'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. I had this fantasy, that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a wife and maybe a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy. I never wanted you to come back to Gotham. I always knew there was nothing here for you, except pain and tragedy. And I wanted something more for you than that. I still do. - *Overmaster: you see Equinox aka Libra was a hoax, the real one died, so we thought up the fragments to just toy with you old fashion heroes! *Aquaman: so your the one who invented the events like Batman dissapearing from existance! *Overmaster: indeed, you see you old fashion characters dealt with a Catburgler with a purple prom dress and a green cape, old fashioned villains, you are all so gulable! *Batman: We all dealt with foes like you! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Jennifer Hale as Power Girl *Phil Morris as Al Pratt/Atom *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick/Flash *William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Lex Lang as Hourman *David Boat as Sandman *Ricky Collins as Johnny Thunder *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Jeff Bennett as Starman *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. Terrific *Oded Fehr as Libra/Equinox *Gina Torres as Amanda Waller *Troy Baker as Maxwell Lord *Gary Anthony Williams as Overmaster *Keith Szarabajka as Shatterfist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Mass *J.B. Blanc as Crowbar *Charlie Schlatter as Fastball *Jessica DiCicco as Nightfall *Candi Milo as Shrike *Roger Rose as Superman *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice/Maxima *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Matt Lanter as Bloodwynd *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Wally Wingerr as Ray II *??? as Agent Liberty *Michael Horse as Black Condor II *??? as Constance D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *??? as Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Danielle Judovits as Gypsy *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *??? as Richard Plante/Lionheart *??? as Chandi Gupta/Maya *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *??? as Hugh Dawkins/Tasmanian Devil *??? as Prestor John/Immortal *??? as Mahayogi *??? as Grand Druid *??? as Phalanx *??? as Mohammed Ibn Bornu *??? as Musashi *??? as Seneca *??? as Xiuhtecutli *??? as Osiris Category:Episodes